1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an ornamental steel plate for decorating an outer or inner wall of a building, and in particular to an ornamental steel plate manufactured by three-dimensionally forming a pattern, picture, figure, or letter which has various textures and colors (hereinafter, referred as xe2x80x9cpatternxe2x80x9d) on a steel plate, and a manufacturing method therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a stainless steel plate is mostly employed as an ornamental steel plate used for a wall in a building or for an inner or outer wall of an elevator. A pattern is simply formed thereon by polishing or etching.
However, on the conventional ornamental steel plate, a background and a pattern are formed of the same nature, thus limitedly improving an aesthetic sense and making viewers easily bored with it.
Especially, an elevator is such a narrow space that viewers tend to watch its wall or door. When the wall or door of the elevator is made of the conventional polished or etched steel plate, it may not aesthetically satisfy the viewers. Further, the viewers may be easily bored with a simple and common pattern.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an ornamental steel plate capable of satisfying aesthetic desire of viewers by forming various and beautiful ornaments thereon by using a pattern or picture with different texture and color from a background, and a manufacturing method therefor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ornamental steel plate having more various and beautiful patterns by dividing a pattern into various components and forming various patterns of different textures and colors on each component, and by decalling colors and patterns of a decal paper to the components at the same time, and a manufacturing method therefor.
In order to achieve the above-described objects of the present invention, there is provided an ornamental steel plate including: a steel plate, a pattern forming groove being formed on the surface of which according to a pattern to be expressed; and a pattern forming material having different texture and color from the steel plate and filled in the pattern forming groove. The ornamental steel plate may further include a decal unit decalled on the surface of the pattern forming material.
In addition, in order to achieve the above-described objects of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing the ornamental steel plate, including the steps of: coating an etching resist ink on the surface of the steel plate except for the pattern to be expressed; drying and heating the etching resist ink; forming the pattern forming groove by etching the pattern by spraying an etching solution on the surface of the steel plate; removing the etching resist ink by spraying an etching resist ink remover on the surface of the steel plate; filling the pattern forming material having different texture and color from the steel plate in the pattern forming groove; and removing a protruding portion of the pattern forming material on the steel plate and polishing the surface of the steel plate at the same time. The method for manufacturing the ornamental steel plate may further include a step of decalling colors and patterns on the decal paper on the surface of the polished pattern forming material by fixing and heat-compressing the decal paper thereon.